Do As I Say Granger
by hermdrayreturns
Summary: Voldie wins the war and pureblood men get a mudblood slave. WHAT shall draco do with hermione? SEXUALLY GRAHIC SCENES and language DMHGBZ pure smut HG/OTHERS, DM/OTHERS
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: well this is a one shot after Voldemort wins and all the purebloods take mudblood women as their slaves A LOT OF GRAPHIC SCENES AND LANGUAGE, SOMEWHAT THREESOME SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter, only the parts of sex belong to me not the characters. _**

"Do as I say Granger! You know what's going to happen if I sent you back out there." Hermione sat on her knees laced up in an expensive forest green corset, holes in the chest to show her cherry nipples and crotch-less panties. A diamond choker was wrapped around her neck tightly making it hard to breathe and there was a leash attached to it.

She kept quiet and began to palm Draco's long hard cock, spreading his pre-cum quickly erupting.

"Take me in your mouth Granger," he hissed throwing his head back. She licked the tip and slowly settled her mouth over his cock until it hit her throat. Hearing her gag made his cock throb.

"Suck me whore," she did so, bobbing her head up and down, her tongue sucking on the head, licking up the pre-cum. The couch started creaking as he thrust his hips to meet her throat. He moaned, liking the feel of her warm wet lips rubbing against his cock.

He caressed her hair and neck lovingly but it was like sweet torture as he was much too big for her small pert mouth.

"That's good, I'm gonna cum," He looked down at her sucking him and came at the sight, groaning in delight. She swallowed his warm seed knowing he would get angry if she didn't.

She climbed up onto his lap and straddled him as he tilted her face up and kissed her hungrily. He signaled to Blaise, who was watching them lustfully. He came up from behind her and thrust 2 fingers in her tight pussy. She moaned and grinded onto them. Draco's cock engorged with blood as he saw her moan. He told Blaise to wait on the side of the couch

He made her go on all fours beside him on the couch where Blaise was waiting. Blaise finally understood and pulled off the heavy confines of his pants. Before she could realize he thrust into her doggy style and she screamed at the length of him. He pounded into her, his speed too fast for her to match and Draco ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her slowly, tantalizingly.

He began choking her with his tongue, enjoying her bittersweet moans. Blaise spanked her ass while calling her obscenities. There were marks of chains around her ankles. He watched them as he fucked her even faster. Her beautiful brown eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. He slowed down his thrusts as she arched her back into him.

Draco's eyes narrowed "You can go home now Blaise," Blaise smirked and grabbed his pants and apparated.

Sure Blaise made her cum, but Draco knew he could make her orgasm all night long.

------------------O--------------------

Draco made her crawl to his room while he held on to her leash and raked a good view of her ass and pussy lips from walking behind her. Once they got to his room (which was surrounded by mirrors) she waited on the bed for him, and it wasn't long before he returned carrying some 'toys'.

He straddled her on top of her waist and when she felt his hard cock press against her navel she gasped. He chuckled and stroked her cheek gently. She was just his type of slave. Innocent.

He tied her hands up to the bedpost so that she couldn't get loose and then spreading her legs as far as they could go, her ankles as well. The pink color of the swollen lips that were her pussy made his cock buzz with delight.

Pulling out masking tape from the bed he watched her eyes grow wide in fear. He smirked and thrust into her pussy, groaning from the wet warmth. She threw her head back. He ripped off a bit of masking tape and taped her mouth firmly. Seeing her in this position made him so hard he was surprised he didn't come yet.

He began moving inside of her roughly, knowing it would be painful pleasure for her. He gently bit her nipple and suckled on it enjoying the taste of her supple skin while he ran his hand through her hair and the other gripping her butt for more access.

Her taped moans were a major turn on especially when she tried to scream when he pinched her nipple or pulled on her leash tightly.

"Ugh…Mph!" were the constant sounds heard from her mouth.

He felt her trying to say something.

"I'm sorry slave…what is it that you want? Speed up? Ok," he sped up and her groans turned into screams.

She looked up to the ceiling, while he continued inflicting her with pain, where mirrors showed how good their rough sex looked. She became even wetter when she watched him pull her leash causing her choker to choke her. His hands traveled in between in them both and she felt him rub her sensitive clit it fast circles.

He saw her eyes roll to the back of her head and he felt her pussy erupt in warm juices.

"Mmmm…" he smiled evilly. He pulled the tape off her mouth and just as she began to smile for freedom he kissed her wildly, diving his tongue straight into her mouth while he pounded into her get his orgasm.

As he heard her choke when his tongue probed her mouth roughly he felt himself go over the edge and pulled out just before, spurting cum all over face while rubbing himself with his hands thoroughly to get all the sperm out of his cock.

"Suck me slave!" He thrust his cock into her mouth and straddled her chest while holding onto the head board as she gave him the best oral he had ever had mainly because he was thrusting into her mouth really hard. He groaned as she made him cum once again

**_Author's note: just a one shot that's a lot more hard core sex rather than the usual but it looks really hot to me and I hope u liked it too! _**

_**Please Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: I couldn't leave you all wanting for more so I guess this is a never ending story that will basically be sex n nothing else, Hermione in sexy outfits, maybe a few groupies, I ain't sure yet. We'll see how this goes. Enjoy._**

_**GRAPHICALLY SEXUAL SCENES AHEAD**_

Chapter 2

Draco had requested Granger to come to his room and she was 5 minutes late. Did she not understand that he needed release at this very moment. He'd teach her.

That little slut.

But it wasn't long before she pushed his heavy mahogany doors open in an outfit that made his pants much too tight.

She had a black and white striped boob tube that barely covered her chest and were basically hiding her nipples, proudly erect from the cold wind blowing into his room from the window. Leggings of the same pattern donned her shapely legs that seemed to go on for miles especially with those 9inch stiletto heels.

She decided to be a jailhouse slave. He smirked. Good.

And as always a black choker was wrapped tightly around her neck. It symbolized his control over her. The initials 'D.M.' stood out in bold golden letters. He loved chokers, especially on her neck. It made her collarbones look even sultrier.

He got off the bed and walked up to her, towering over her pathetic 5 feet 3 inch at 6 feet.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes as fierce as always. Of course that's why he chose her. Those eyes made his groin twitch, for he knew he had a challenge, not physically – as we can all tell – but emotionally.

Surprisingly she initiated the kiss, unbuttoning his shirt rapidly, not breaking for a single breadth. She loved the way he looked at her. He made her feel lust-worthy. Her tongue rubbed his in intimate strokes of a sensual dance.

He groaned into her mouth as she pulled his hair. He broke the kiss pulling her hands away from him earning a moan of protest. He let his hands caress the soft creamy skin of her hips making her gasp at the cool touch, only to travel upwards into her striped boob tube. He began kissing and licking her neck, leaving a hickey on the skin above his initials on the choker.

He kissed her ferociously, his tongue driving into her mouth as he played with her cherry nipple.

She moaned as he roughly pushed her tiny top above her breasts and kneaded her breasts hard. He thrust his pelvis against hers and she gasped as she felt his hard cock press into her pussy.

He tongued her earlobe seductively and his cock throbbed when it felt her pussy getting wet.

He growled in her ear and took off his belt. She breathed a sigh of relief, he would finally end this torture.

How wrong she was.

"We're going to play a little game mudblood," he smiled evilly. "It's called master and slave. And guess what? You're the slave." He rubbed his boner strongly against her wet pussy. He ran the tip of the belt along her neck, over the large swell of her double D breasts, and down to her beautifully shaped ass. Her eyes were widened in fear. Just how he liked her.

"I'm going to do whatever I want to you. And you can't make a sound. Ok slave? Or there will be consequences" She nodded fearfully and he smirked at the power he held over her.

Lowering himself level to her breasts, he playfully bit one and suckled it gently before letting go and starting again. She bit her lip, all the while his belt was running up and down her ass.

For a while of suckling on her nipples she lot out a hollow moan and he spanked her ass with his belt. She pulled his hair in pain and he chuckled. He loved pain with his pleasure.

He raised himself back up and walked around her to the back and softly gripped her hips. He sucked her earlobe as he knew she went crazy for it but she controlled her urge. He led a trail of feathery kisses down to her bum where he began pulling off her leggings while continuing his kisses down her leg. He was pleased that she decided to wear no underwear on this occasion and that she chose to wear the nine inch heels he bought exclusively for her. They drove him wild.

"Spread your legs." She did so, only a minimal level though. "Wider…" he growled. She spread them much wider and he smiled. His hand traveled to her pussy as he prepared his mouth for her sweet juices. She breathed in heavily as she realized what was coming.

He began rubbing her clit in firm circles as he heard her moan. With his free hand he spanked her ass with the belt again, relishing in her scream.

"Can't control yourself can you slave?" he said huskily.

He kissed each pussy lip softly letting his tongue drag over them before he started tonguing them.

By now she moaned so much that he was spanking her every second. But surprisingly it turned her on even more.

His tongue entered her wet folds and began lapping at the warm liquids. He continued doing so and as he felt her about to climax he changed his pace to make her start at the beginning. He came to the front of her body and lowered himself back to her pussy, now getting a fine view of her pink flesh.

He swiveled his tongue around her clit a few times before enclosing his mouth around it and sucking on it so hard that she began clawing at her hair. Her eyes rolled back into her head but he was not yet satisfied. He unzipped his pants and glided his hand up and down his boner, aching for release.

"Cum for me…" he said as he lapped at her folds, his tongue hitting that special place that made her go nuts. He fondled his balls as her walls began pulsating just before he pulled away.

She moaned angrily and he demanded that she get on the floor with her legs spread wide and her hands pushing her torso upwards.

He eyed her breasts as if they were the 7th and 8th wonders of the world. He palmed them longingly as he thrust deep into her pussy. She screamed as he pounded into her for his release and she came. She caressed him lovingly as he rode his orgasm out. He came violently into her and breathed heavily as the remnants of his seed spurted in shots uncontrollably in her pussy, she twitched as she felt them, and he kissed her small lustrous lips before letting go.

**_Author's Note: don't know what was going through my head…please review_**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yes, I know im taking SOOOO long to update my stories, but I've been really busy because im starting a very important educational component of my life year 11 and 12

_**Author's Note:**__** Yes, I know im taking SOOOO long to update my stories, but I've been really busy because im starting a very important educational component of my life year 11 and 12. So I'm sorry but I won't be updating much at all in the next 2 years. But afterwards I'll be more than glad to make so many more chapters and stories that you'll forget that this happened. Im really really sorry **_

CHAPTER 3 – TEACHER'S PET

I just couldn't get enough of Granger. After all the times I've banged her, may it be against a wall, the headboard of my bed, on the floor, on the couch, etc, I just couldn't stop. I didn't want to fuck anyone else either. I'd been offered so many more slaves for countless victories by the Dark Lord, but I refused them all. I loved the way she was so soft in her sexual encounters with me when I was so rough with her. I wasn't in love with her or anything. I couldn't be. I just loved her cunt. And her tits.

And her eyes.

Her lips.

Her bushy hair.

Her cute little ears.

And who could refuse that large luscious derrier.

Oh man…this _had_ to stop.

* * *

By the time I came back from the Death Eater meeting, my slut was ready and waiting for me.

I had asked her to kneel with her legs spread on my study table in the den before I left for the meeting.

Wearing her brand new, Hogwarts Gryffindor Uniform.

With a decent sized cane in her mouth.

As I entered the den, my cock began to engorge with all the blood from my north region rushing to the south.

I approached the front of the desk where she was facing me.

"Lean back on your hands so I can see those gorgeous tits clearly." I stated. And like the obedient little slave she was, she did it.

She was wearing the Gryffindor logo shirt but it only came to below her voluptuous breasts. My eyes traveled down to her grey checkered skirt which was so short that she would have gasped at a person wearing it during school. I could see her white cotton g-string underneath it. Knee High socks followed and her feet were donned by plain Mary Jane's.

"Hmmm…" I nodded in appreciation as I circled the desk, "If you had looked like this in school you could have had so much fun with me…" I placed my hands on the desk on either side of her legs and leaned into her ear as a came around to the front again "instead of wasting your time with those invaluable books." I felt her shiver as I whispered huskily in her ear.

I began kissing her neck just below her ear gently as one hand traveled from the side of her cheek to the beginning of her cleavage. She panted softly and I willed myself away from her. She was still holding the cane between her teeth, and I wanted to use it so I pulled it out.

I ran the tip of the cane around the swell of her tits just above her shirt and the down her stomach to the tip of the skirt. I lingered there to watch the expression on her face. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning for her life on her hands as if afraid that she was going to perish without them.

I traveled lower on her skirt but a stopped at the hem. Her eyes flashed at me dangerously and I smirked back. I sent the cane quickly underneath her skirt and began prodding around for her cunt. Once I found it, I began stroking her with the cane painfully slowly. She began gyrating against the cane. "Pull your tits out of your shirt." One by one, she pulled each delicious breast out of the shirt. My eyes clouded over with lust. "Play with your nipples." She began twisting and pulling and fingering those nipples and I felt like I was about to explode. I wouldn't dare touch myself yet because I was sure to cum if I did.

I brought down the cane against her slit once in an attempt to stop myself from cumming and she moaned loudly. It did bring me back from my daze and I smiled at her knitted eyebrows and her grimaced mouth. Good. She deserved the pain for what she was doing to me. I brought the cane from under her skirt to my nose. I sniffed the magnificent aroma that was her arousal. There was some cum that had seeped through the g-string onto the cane. I put the stick onto her lips and she immediately opened her mouth to suck it off. I almost jerked from the reaction my cock was giving me at that sight.

I rapidly pulled it out of her mouth and made her kneel on all fours with her behind facing me. "It's time to discipline this naughty girl." I grinned at the creamy white flesh of her plump cheeks. "Have you been a bad girl Granger?" I asked as I ran my hand over them.

"Yes Sir," she pleaded. I smacked her with the cane, enjoying the bright pink mark that formed on her skin. She cried out. I said smugly "Call me master." I smacked her again on the other cheek. She cried out again.

"Yes Master." She said.

I hit her a few more times and when I couldn't take it anymore I walked around to the back of the table and unzipped my pants to pull out my cock. I shoved it in front of her face.

She knew what I wanted and licked off the heavy coating of pre-cum on my tip. "Ohhh yeah…that's it." Once she licked it off I grasped her frizzy hair and shoved some more of my huge cock into her mouth and she swiveled her tongue around the part that was inside her mouth. "mmm…fuck…that's is what you were born to do, filthy slut. You're so good without me even training you. Your only purpose is to fulfill my needs and my wants." I shoved in about 3/4ths of my cock in to her mouth and I felt the back of her throat hit my tip slightly. I began thrusting in and out of her mouth while holding onto her hair for dear life. "Yeh…that's it cunt, make me cum…that's what you do best…you fucking whore" she complied and bobbed to and fro on my cock. The thought that she was doing everything I told her, made me pull her hair towards me so hard that she swallowed me whole so that I could shoot my cum into the back of her throat. She gagged in response but swallowed it nonetheless and I continued jerking my tip into her throat as the remains of my seed spilled out in spurts. I kept myself in her mouth for a while after I came just to look at the irresistible sight. I finally pulled out and walked back to the back of her again.

I zipped up my pants as a satisfied feeling spread through me. Gods she was good at giving head.

"Tell me Granger, do you like being used as the filthy mudblood slut you are?" I smiled. I already knew her answer.

"Yes Master." I smacked her wet g-string covered pussy. This time she moaned.

"Do you like the feeling of this g-string pulling up your slit so painfully?" I used the cane to fiddle with the g-string against her pussy making shivers travel up her spine. My cock began to grow again at the look of her ass with all the red marks and the swell of her cunt hanging underneath.

"I love it master." She had turned to look me in the eye for a second there. This time my smack was the hardest.

"Get off the table and face me." Once she was facing me, I took one step towards her and I found my self so close to her that not even a hair could get through. I took this opportunity to kiss her so hungrily that she whimpered as my tongue lashed at hers over and over again. I pulled away so we could breathe. "You know Granger; I always wanted to shut those pretty little lips of yours up during school. And _now_ I have every right to do so." I stroked her cheek with my hand softly.

I stepped back ad told her to take of her shirt and g-string leaving the skirt (one of my fantasies), the socks and shoes on. When she took them off I leaned down and took a nipple into my mouth and pinched and massaged the other nipple with my hand. She grabbed on to the table knowing she couldn't touch me until I let her, making her knuckles turn white. I grinned and I knew she could feel it through her tits. She let out a hollow moan and I unzipped my trousers again bringing out my renewed friend who was as ready to play as ever.

I picked her up by the waist and put her on the table. I flicked her skirt up and took a nice long look at her pussy. It was too gloriously wet to resist. I swiped some of her juices off her clit and held it close to her mouth. She grabbed my hand and looked at me daringly as she took the finger into her mouth and sucked just like she did my cock. My hips jerked.

I placed the tip of my cock on her clit and she looked at my confusedly. I just smiled and began grinding my tip into her clit. She arched her back in response. I knew she'd love it. I licked each of her lips to overwhelm her and then tugged at each lip with my teeth to watch it quiver back into place immediately.

I kept grinding my tip into her clit as I pulled out two clamps from my back pocket. She had her head thrown back so she wouldn't notice. I nuzzled and kissed her neck as she panted and moaned and slowly I put one clamp on her nipple. She screamed in pain and looked shocked but I silenced her with my lips. As I put on the second clamp on her other nipple I stroked my tongue inside her mouth, choking her as well. I loved that her pain was mixed with my pleasure. It was satisfying to see her warm brown eyes fill with pain.

I felt about as ready as anyone could so I flipped her over onto her stomach and thrust into her without warning. She held herself up with her hands and I spanked her ass with one hand repeatedly and with the other I massaged her tits close to where the clamps were because I knew it would hurt. She screamed with the pain and pleasure being forced on her and I became even harder as I pushed in and out of her tight cunt.

Feeling myself coming a little closer to my orgasm I pushed her fully down onto the desk knowing that the clamps would hurt her even more. I held onto her hips as I thrust in and out which made her nipples and effectively the clamps roll forward and back onto the table.

I sped up my speed and felt my balls tighten. I pulled out before she even came and turned her onto her back. I climbed on top of her and made her stroke my dick to make me cum. When I came I made sure to spill the seed onto her hair, her face, her tits and the rest of it onto the top of her pussy.

When I finished my spraying cum frenzy I collapsed onto the table next to her. I looked at her up and down for a while deciding what to say about my artwork. The sticky white liquid was everywhere.

"Fuck babe, you look good with my cum all over your delectable body," I said as I took off the clamps. I vanished the cum that was on her lips and kissed her roughly, making her whimper. I smiled as I assessed her tits.

Her nipples were a dangerous red and she hadn't cum tonight, but I was fully sated. After all she was just my mudblood slave. It was me she had to pleasure.

And I felt like torturing her.

"By the way, I forbid you to come tonight." I grinned evilly. To make sure of it I placed a spell on both of her hads to bind her to the table. "See you in the morning my little slut,"

END OF CHAPTER

_**Author's note:**__** I'm once again sorry about the whole slow updating process and I hope this chapter satisfies you ;-P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **__**Hope you guys enjoy this update, I've got holidays rite now which is why I've found the time.**_

CHAPTER 4

Draco had a very important business meeting that night. The only way that these businessmen would sign over their company to him was…

* * *

"I'm glad that you have decided that Malfoy enterprises is the best company to take over this business," Draco smiled to the businessmen as he took a sip of his bourbon. Not that they were paying much, if any, attention to him. A certain French maid was running around the room, her skirt revealing not much to the imagination as she bent over to rub her duster over the bottom of a filing cabinet.

"Well, we had to agree, especially after the _conditions_ we set were consented to," one of them replied as his eyebrow arched knowingly.

"Absolutely, right after you sign," Draco brought out the release papers, "here, here and…here." He crossed his fingers, smirking as they quickly signed the document, not even reading it.

"Now, the business part of the meeting is over, it's time to celebrate," Draco grinned as all the business men looked at him expectantly. "Hermione, join us please," She rose from her bent position, leaving the duster on the floor and she strutted towards him. His arm reached out and pulled her towards him. The men stared at her hungrily.

The black and white latex French maid outfit hugged her body tightly and accentuated them at the perfect places. Her tits were pushed up and the neckline was much too low to hide them. The latex pulled in her waist with white ribbon as the boning and puffing out at the bottom with white ruffles, doing wonders for her behind. She had on black lace garters, which reached below the white ruffles and patent black stilettos.

Draco introduced Hermione to each of the four businessmen. They all groaned deeply as she rubbed against them when they hugged her. Two of them ran their hands down under her skirt and squeezed her bare ass appreciatively in response.

"Ok men, I'll leave you to it." Draco left the office. But he wasn't stupid enough to leave her unattended in case of any danger. There were cameras installed in the office.

They smiled as he left the office.

"Sweetheart why don't you sit on the desk for us, hmm?" asked one of them huskily, running his hand through her curls. They were all extremely handsome and she found herself wishing the night wouldn't end too quickly.

She complied and sat on the desk with her legs crossed, making her g-string pull up her pussy tightly. One of them ran their finger down her neck to her chest. He edged closer and gazed upon them with lust.

"Are they real?"

"Absolutely," she gasped, realizing the power she had over him.

"What cup size?" He caressed the top of one breast.

"Double D," They all felt their cocks twitch uncomfortably against their pants. He leaned in and sucked on her neck gently, making her shiver.

Her fingers rubbed softly on his crotch, and he let out a gruff moan against her throat and then bit it harshly. "Merlin, witch!" he let out as she moaned and gyrated against her g-string.

Another man stepped towards them. "Sweetheart, why don't you be a good little maid and kneel on the floor for us hmmm?" he suggested as rubbed her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

She got off the table and then knelt on the floor for them. Seeing her so ready for them with her chest heaving in and out underneath them made them even harder. The man who told her to kneel on the floor, kneeled behind her too. He began suckling her ear and then massaging her ass at the same time so delectably that she leaned back against him. He unzipped the back of her dress and slowly pulled it off her, revealing her body tantalizingly to the other 3 men. All she had on was her g-string, garters and stilettos. When she opened her eyes, 3 very large and red cocks were poking out proudly in front of her face. The man behind her caressed her tits tenderly, causing her nipples to stand out like pebbles. "See how hot your body is? The evidence is right there in front of you." He placed feathery soft kisses along her back.

"Lick the tip for me, babe," the man in the middle jerked his cock onto her lips. She grasped onto the base and slowly swiped her tongue from the bottom of his slit to the top. The other two cocks leaked some precum onto her cheeks.

"Mmmm, you're gonna look so good with our cum all over you." One of them said.

"Now babe, you can start sucking on the tip and then slowly take it all," The middle man said. She pressed the tip of his cock onto her flickering tongue and slowly settled the head into her mouth. Her tongue was still flickering making his eyes roll into the back of his head. She smiled at his response and continued sucking his ready cock in further into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it. She realized that the man behind her was still nuzzling into her neck and she grabbed onto his member rubbing her thumb on his head, loving the velvety feel of it. Upon feeling the man in front of her hit his cock against her throat she held it there, rubbing her tongue from side to side and she felt the other two cocks release some more precum onto her, but this time on each of her tits.

"Oh God's babe, let me go now or I'll finish right here." The man in front of her gasped and she let go of him. He stepped back and let his cock relax as he watched the rest of them get some pleasure out of her.

As the next one stepped in front of her she grabbed onto the base eagerly and rubbed her cheek against the length of him affectionately while staring up at him through her eyelashes. The man behind her moaned upon seeing this angel-like display. She began stroking his cock slowly behind her back as she fondly licked the balls of the man in front of her. She nuzzled against his balls and he groaned loudly, his pre cum slipping onto her shoulder, all the while rubbing her hands along the cock of the man behind her. Then she quickly put his head in her mouth and began suckling it, swallowing his all his precum. After a few minutes of this he slowly pulled out of her and ran his fingers through her hair and then directed her towards the other man's cock.

The man behind her pulled her hand of him gently and got up to join the other 2 men as she began licking this man's cock in front of her. She ran her tongue from base to tip all around him, not missing a single spot. Then she suckled on each of his balls while looking up at him lustfully until he told her to stop and stand up.

They all looked at her body fully from head to toe taking in her face with precum, her exceedingly large tits, flat stomach and her black g-string, which pulled noticeably up her cunt. In fact, it was so tight that her pussy lips were almost visible. This definitely didn't help their raging erections.

"Babe, spread your legs for us," The man whom she first gave oral to said. They all knew it wasn't really a question and she did as she was told.

"Use one hand to flick a nipple," he said. Her hand flew up to he nipple and she started flicking it. "That's it, babe, you like that don't you," she nodded and he came towards her and ran his hands along her stomach, raising goose bumps. He began flicking his tongue on the other pebbled nipple and moaned. "You got great nipples, nice, large and pebbled," He began sucking on it and she arched her back and gasped.

Another man came up behind her "You wet?" he asked, his deep voice hoarse with lust. She nodded and it was the truth. His hand ran along the curve of her ass and then underneath to her moist opening. "Mmmm, you're so wet that I can feel it through your g-string," He massaged her slit with two fingers and she gyrated against them.

"Come on mate, stop dawdling, I wanna fuck her cunt now." The man on her tits complained. She smiled, because she knew she needed relief now. He stopped sucking on her tits and waited for the man behind her to lie down on the floor. He summoned some lubricant and rubbed it onto his cock. Then she was pulled onto him so that her back was on his front and most importantly, his cock was directly against her puckered rosebud.

He pulled apart her large globes and bit her neck harshly as his cock slipped past her g-string and slowly entered her. She moaned and kept herself puckered as he filled her completely. Then she spread her legs for the other man who was kneeling in between them. "What a pretty cunt you have," he said as he pulled up the g-string and gazed at her pink wet folds. He quickly buried his cock in her and without waiting began thrusting in and out of her. She could feel his cock rubbing against the cock in her ass through the thin membrane and moaned as the both rocked in her rapidly. The man behind her brought his hand to her front and began circling his thumb slowly on her clit, making her open up even more for him.

"God's you're wet," the man in her pussy said, "Such a sweet little whore, getting wet while sucking us off," he held onto her hip with one hand and pounded even faster into her. She moaned when he called her 'whore' and felt another man sit on her stomach.

"These beautiful tits have to take my cock. You'd love that wouldn't you, you little slut," he sneered and began ringing her tits into his cock as he began moving up and down her chest.

"I believe you owe me something?" said the man who was behind her while she sucked the other three men. He was kneeling next to her head, his prick hitting her lips, its precum rolling onto her cheeks. She opened her mouth obediently and he pushed it fully into her throat. "That's a good slut, now suck on it," She did as he said and moaned when he began thrusting in and out of her. The man in her ass placed more pressure on her clit, rubbing it from side to side hastily. Her moans began vibrating against the dick in her mouth. "You want to cum slut?" the man with his dick in her mouth snickered. She nodded. "You're gonna have to beg for it," she tried saying please but he only shoved his cock into her throat even more, making her gag.

"I can't hear you, whore," he smiled as he pulled out of her mouth. The man behind her slowed down his thumb on her clit. She moaned in anguish.

"Ple-" and his cock was in her mouth once more.

"Fuck, I gotta pull out of this bitch before I cum," the man in her cunt said as he unwillingly pulled his cock out of her wet pussy.

"Me too, her ass is so tight," the man in her ass moaned as he pulled out. The man on her tits got off her as well and the man in her mouth pulled out of her. She really wanted to cum but she had no right to say it, because she was their slave. Then the man who was in her mouth laid down on his back next to her.

"Get on top of me on all fours, cunt," he said and she followed his instructions. He pulled her ass down causing her to impale pussy onto his dick "mmm, you are such a hot little slut, so wet and tight for me," he ran his hands up and down her garters as she began moving herself on him.

The man who was on her tits, now settled behind her, his cock ready with lubricant. He held her hips still with one hand and guided his cock into her asshole with the other. "Oh Merlin, so tight," he began pounding into her mercilessly and she leaned downwards, while he pushed her hair to one side as he leaned close with his hand on her hip. He began biting down on her shoulders and moved faster and faster into her. The man in her pussy began moving quickly as well and she started moaning. She knew she was gonna cum soon. The man in her pussy began rubbing her clit. "That's it babe, cum for us." She bit her lip and arched her back, "Yeah, show us how much you love being a slut, being a cock hungry whore," Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt it coming closer. "Merlin, witch, drench me, prove what a sex loving bitch you are," She moaned loudly as she felt wave after wave spread through her body in her orgasm. Then she collapsed as they both continued fucking her, her cunt still pulsating around his cock.

"Oh Shit, I'm gonna cum." The man in her pussy said and quickly pulled out. The man in her ass hole followed his lead and then all four of them gathered around her body.

"Turn around slut, we have to drench you," She turned so that she was on her back, with her tits rising as she breathed deeply and her pussy still spilling her cum. "Play with those big tits for us," She pulled and twisted her nipples with both hands. They were so close, and one of them sat on her stomach and began ringing her tits into his dick. "Keep playing with the tits," he said and she continued. "That's it, oh!" she knew he was coming and opened her mouth, just as his cum spilled out in spurts. He then got off her and the next one did exactly as he did, "Fuck!" he screamed as he jerked, the cum spilling continuously out of him like milk, but that didn't stop her from swallowing it all. Then the next one climbed onto her and came almost instantly, his cum sticking onto her skin like honey. Finally the last one, who had already tit fucked her, came when he stuck his cock in her mouth. She sucked every drop that came and he moaned "You fucking bitch, you fucking whore," as she swallowed the last drop.

As he got up, she realized that the rest of them had gotten dressed already. While he put on his clothes, the other men helped her clean up and put her dress back on. Then she opened the door for them as they left. They hugged her goodbye and moaned as she rubbed herself on each of them.

_**Author's note: **__**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Review ;-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**__** ok, so there are way too many requests for me to make another chapter in this story. I'm sorry guys, ive been quite busy cause im in my senior year and the loads pretty tough. However this chapter is too capture the holiday spirit and its my present to all of you eager readers out there. As you'll see below, it's a pairing that many of you have been dying to read =D**_

_**So enjoy. Merry xmas and a happy new year. **_

CHAPTER 5

Hermione had not been sated with Draco for the past week or so. Not that she wasn't _satisfied_, per say, it was more the fact that he left her craving for more after each encounter. But that was about to change tonight. The man she was being sent to…

Never failed to please.

* * *

Draco had always primped her up nice and proper for this special guest. Vanilla chocolate mud baths, the best of lotions, even sexually he'd make her adept to pleasing this master. That would probably explain why he wasn't allowing her to orgasm very much recently. The build up of longing and hunger for passion would make her work harder to achieve the pleasure she so wantonly desired.

This time she was wearing a charcoal black sheer mesh flyaway babydoll with a matching see through tie up thong. Her dark chestnut brown hair was long and straight, reaching just above her bottom cheeks delightfully. Her breasts almost lunged forward for her babydoll pushed them up tantalisingly. The mesh material stroked the sides of her hips slightly as she walked, sending tingles of pleasure to her already moist core.

Once she reached the heavy oak doors, she knocked softly, knowing the guest preferred manners. However she doubted if there would be manners displayed when stepping inside the room.

"Come in," his husky voice beckoned. She pushed open the doors softly and turned around to close them as she entered. She squinted around for him, for she could feel his presence but couldn't see anything but dark wooden furniture.

"I'm in the leather chair," she could sense him smirk as he said this. Of course, the only leather chair in the room faced large glass doors to his balcony overlooking the Malfoy Manor gardens. She walked to the leather chair and the around to face the eternally handsome silver haired man that was Lucius Malfoy

"Mmm…very nice," he muttered in a burly voice, his eyes roaming her body from head to toe. His hands slipped past the open babydoll to her smooth creamy waist. He pulled her towards his level, and she complied by placing each knee on the chair on either side of him. He ran his fingers down the side of her cheek to the top of her heaving chest and let it stay there as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Eager little wench aren't we?" he smirked and began kissing her luscious lips expertly. His other hand travelled from her waist subtly to the top of her mesh panties. As his tongue began exploring the crevasses of her mouth languorously his thumb inched lower and began torturously rubbing her hot wet pussy lips through the underwear. "You are so wet for me, Miss Granger," he murmured under a stupor before continuing to massage his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he swiped his tongue against hers a tad too fast for her pace, but this only made him go faster. She began to grind on his throbbing member through his pants, which was very easy to feel through her barely there underwear. He groaned and pulled out of the mind blowing kiss much to her disappointment. "You are much too eager my darling. Lay down on my lap with your bottom facing me. Time for you to learn how to self control."

She did as she was told, her thong now almost dripping due to her anticipation. He smiled as her round buttocks appeared for his viewing pleasure, the thong leaving not much to the imagination with its shape and material. He kneaded her cheeks softly with his hands working down towards the wet snatch below that was her sopping womanhood. She took in a deep breath and waited, for what seemed like forever, before his hand was brought down to her ass. Hard.

SMACK.

She huffed out from the pain, or pleasure (as she couldn't tell because her sex rubbed deliciously against his leg at that moment). He smiled, adoringly, at the bright red handprint that formed on the spot he had smacked.

SMACK

As she whimpered he thought that no other sound could come out so beautifully from a woman than that one.

SMACK

Her breasts lurched forwards with every hit he gave, the cold and dangerous atmosphere serving to harden her nipples through the delicate material.

SMACK

The labyrinth of red prints on her bottom was almost too much to take, for his cock was almost bursting out of his pants. He unzipped his pants and let his member bounce up unashamedly, precum surrounding its head and even dripping onto his zipper.

SMACK

She felt hot drops splatter onto her ass as well when she got smacked this time. She moaned at the thought that his precum was on her because her vibrations caused his member to spurt out some cum onto her.

SMACK

As more precum splattered onto her ass, he thought there was no better looking substance on her skin than his own essence. With that thought he urged her to get onto the floor on her knees.

He ran his fingers through her long tresses while his eyes beckoned her take him inside her mouth. Without asking she pulled down his trousers and edged forward, the side of her hair that he was holding up caressing his thighs. He hissed as she began flicking her small wet tongue along his head to lap up the precum. "Merlin, Ms Granger," she smiled at her wondrous abilities.

He stroked her soft shoulder gently with his other hand and watched as her small mouth began swallowing his large erect member. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the sucking motions the walls of her mouth and tongue and she even cupped a ball in each hand. He could feel large surges occurring deep in his balls and he began grinding his hips to push his cock further into her hot throat.

She almost gagged from his size but managed well enough to take him deeper into her throat as her hands moulded his balls faster and faster. He gave out a large grunt as he sprayed his copious amounts of cum down her throat. It seemed like he would never stop but she stayed around his cock, sucking up every drop as it came. He continued twitching in her mouth even in the aftermath, his cock too exhausted to pull out yet.

Soon though, she pulled her mouth away and climbed onto his lap, kissing and licking the length of his neck. He sat for a while as she pleasured his neck and shoulders, letting his hands wander over her body, particularly on her chest. She sighed as he pulled down one strap of her baby doll and ran his lips teasingly over her shoulder. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her out onto the balcony. He let her down, and began kissing her while they both rubbed their sexes against each other longingly. His cock started to spring to life once again and she could easily feel it. She leaned backwards over the edge of the balcony as he let his kisses shower towards the south, over the valley between her breasts and down her navel, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. Finally he reached her pussy and stared at her daunting lips through the mesh panties.

He licked from the bottom of her lips to the top slowly through the mesh as she moaned almost painfully. He pulled open her lips through the underwear and buried his nose onto her clit and licked her folds flutteringly. She grasped onto his long locks and whimpered softly. He continued flicking her opening with his tongue through the mesh enjoying her mewls of bliss.

The mixture of his tongue and her panties stroking her inner folds made her walls clench in delight, seeping even more wetness for his tasting pleasure. He pulled out his wand, the top of it containing a large crystal, almost in the shape of a phallus. He smiled as he pulled aside the panties and plunged this crystal deep into her pussy. She gasped in surprise and began to gyrate onto it. He smiled and began flicking his tongue from side to side on her clit. As his tongue went faster and faster she could feel her orgasm building up deep inside her core and panted in anticipation.

"Please don't! Don't Stop-" she exclaimed before, "Ahh! Yes Oh gods! I'm there! I'M-" She screamed and he immediately stood up and covered her lips with his, kissing her as she came. His wand was still whizzing deep inside her.

He pulled it out and put the phallus shaped crystal onto her lips. In response, she licked her juices off it greedily. He watched on, transfixed by her. Later he threw it away behind him and kissed her.

Then he turned her around and placed kisses along the back of her shoulders and her spinal cord while reaching around and untying the bow that held her babydoll up. As it fell off her tits he smiled and she caught it between her arms, not wanting to be completely naked, as he was fully clothed. She reached out behind his head with one hand, then securing the babydoll with the other, they kissed softly, the cool wind conveniently brushing past her nipples to pucker them up. He reached below and pulled aside her panties and quickly drove his cock up into her hilt. She moaned loudly this time and his hand went around her chest to play with her nipples.

As he continued thrusting deep and hard into her he kissed and sucked on her neck, enjoying her groans of pleasure, while kneading her tits together with his large hand. As she held on to the railing with one hand for support, his other hand inched lower to pinch and play with her clit, through her panties.

"That's it you beautiful whore, you love this don't you?" He whispered into her ear and licked its shell.

She squealed in response as he sent her a particularly hard thrust. He set the pace even faster as they both felt their climax approach from deep withing.

"OH Mr Malfoy!" he leaned into her neck, pushing them both over the balcony railing and began pounding her raw for his climax, and she yelled back in reaction. His hand pulled and twisted at her nipples as did his other hand with her clit, making her come undone. She came so hard that he felt her juices slip down her thighs.

Her clenching walls and scream of a painful climax caused him to pull out of her quickly as he felt cum bubbling up from his balls. His cum then sprayed and splattered onto her ass and back, as he rubbed his cock for all it was worth. He rose up onto his toes as he shook the remaining cum onto her thighs. She then turned around and began kissing him softly as he continued twitching in the aftermath of his climax, her hands caressing his neck and waist. He kissed her back too, his hands stroking her jaw and her tits softly.

END OF CHAPTER

_**Author's Note: **__**Happy holidays everybody!!!! I hope you enjoyed this one!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__** These are the only pics I could find of 'v-teddies' **_

_**(/file/3d_anime_)**_

_**(.com/img/item/886/958/96/b0ab_)**_

_****__** :-)**_

"Mr Malfoy, I present you with Fiery and Night." A woman with golden brown hair gestures towards the stage, which holds a large circular pool without any water. The edge of the pool is only about 50cm high, a quite acceptable height for the pleasures awaiting to happen inside.

Two women approach the sides of the pool wearing naught but a wide strap covering their privates. "V-teddies" he mused to himself, in a whisper. His cock sprang to life as he watched them climb into the pool, the v shaped material at their hot centres cutting deliciously into the pussy lips they covered, only to kneel, side by side, facing him. Their bodies faced him, backs straight, hands restrained by magical chain cuffs behind their bodies, and the knees spread apart.

Fiery, who was his lioness looked magnificent with her barely there v teddy in patent leather red. The teddy served to cover her nipples, and then lead downwards to cover her slit, only to reach behind and pull through her ass cheeks, covering her anal hole, and then separating into two thin straps creating a v shape and the travelling over her shoulders to the front of her delectable body. It sufficed to say that he was pleased by the view of her large mounds atop her chest and the agreeable shape of cut the strap made at the apex of her thighs. It also helped that her golden skin was lathered with baby oil.

Likewise, Night's, or rather, Cho Chang's v teddy was patent leather black, brought out the silkiness of her black long hair and oriental dark eyes. Draco was entitled the view of ample cleavage, not as big as his Hermione's but quite decent, along with her oiled creamy fair skin. Their opposing appearances made this activity all the more intriguing.

Draco took a sip of his bourbon as the announcer went on. "The girls will oil restle, and the winner out of 3 games will be allowed to ask the voyeur whatever they desire, and the loser is eventually under the voyeur's demand. On the count of three, the match will begin." The lights around Draco dimmed and spotlights zoomed in on the pair of tauntingly beautiful women.

"One. Two." The girls turned to face each other. "Three!" Immediately, Night latched onto fiery's shoulders and pushed her onto the ground, herself flailing on top. Draco could only see oily long legs thrashing around for a while before Night settled atop fiery's cunt, holding her in place, and stopping her from moving too much. Fiery continued wriggling underneath, causing the oily skin to rub against each other. Soon they were both moaning and groaning, while humping each other's pussies. Draco growled deeply as he watched, fascinated by the thong part of their teddies pull higher up their sexes. "mmm…ride each other like thoroughbreds…good…" he grunted to himself as he began stroking his cock unnoticeably through his fine suit pants. Then the bell rang, signifying that the match was over.

"Night 1, Fiery 0" piped the announcer. "Now ladies, on the count of three. One, Two THREE!"

Then Fiery flipped over unexpectedly and pushed Night onto her back while she claimed her territory on her. Now the entire side of their bodies were facing Draco's vision and he was utterly aroused by the sight of how their teddies stuck snugly to their taut nipples even though both their tits were vigorously bouncing up and down due to their struggling.

Night wasn't about to give up so easily as she continued thrashing about. Not that Draco could care less, the sight was beautiful, but Fiery gathered a mass of her silky hear and pulled backwards causing Night to arch back in pain. Fiery took the opportunity to bite her neck and begin grinding against her, which effectively stopped Night from wriggling so much. They both began kneading their sexes into each other and soon enough their tits started rubbing deliciously against each other. Draco watched intently, as his cock's length threatened to burst open his zip. He squeezed the tip of his penis to stop himself from cumming to early on in the session. "Gods, these whores…keep grinding…yeah…that's a good girl…" he muttered softly, enjoying the view thoroughly.

Just as he sense Night was going to flip Fiery over, the bell rang once again. They both immediately separated, laying flat on the floor of the pool, breathing deeply with their chests heaving.

"Ok ladies, the last stretch! 1 all! This is the deciding match! One, Two…Three!"

Fiery initially hopped back on Night, but Night pushed her off. Fiery landed on all fours and prepared to pounce but didn't expect Night to clamber onto her back to hold her down. Their behinds were now facing Draco, who was more than eager to gain visual access to this side of their anatomies. As Night pushed forward to keep Fiery down, her pussy rubbed up against Fiery's bottom cheeks. This caused Fiery's teddy to pull up her ass and consequently her clit. Desperate for such friction against her pleasure spot she moved her pelvis forward and back, until they both settled into a groove, with Draco being able to see their physical need for sensual attention. They began moaning once more, neither willing to struggle any longer. "Fuck…you bitches want to cum don't you? No way,both of need to cum on _**me**_," Draco groaned silently as he sipped some more of his bourbon. Fiery let out a strangled cry as Night pulled sharply on her tangly curls and proceeded to thrust against her even faster. Then the bell rang once more, reiterating Night's win.

* * *

"Before I grant your wish of making love to you, Cho, I have certain demands for both of you." Draco walked slowly, like a predator, around the two girls, who were kneeling on the floor just like before their game. He finally came around to the front of them, drinking in the sultry appearance of their bodies. He crouched down and took Hermione's face into his hands before he kissed her slowly, and then tweaked her nipple, earning him a sharp moan. He then drew Cho close by her silky hair and kissed her softly. As he caressed her tits, she moaned gently into his mouth.

He stood back up "Now, ladies, take me into your mouths, where I can cum."

Cho leaned forward greedily and placed feathery light kisses across his stomach as she unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He kicked them to the side as his cock jutted out proudly in front of their faces. He began slowly pumping his cock so that any precum (of which there was plenty) could fall onto the girls.

Cho, after swallowing the precum, slowly took Draco's cock into her mouth inch by inch until her nose hit his blond pubic hair. He rolled his eyes back as he focused on the sensual feeling of her wet hot mouth enveloping his entire cock. She began flitting her tongue up and down the bottom of his cock, rousing strange erotic sensations in him. "Yes…fuck!" he exclaimed. And then Hermione cupped his balls in one hand while stroking his thigh with the other. She licked each of his balls slowly, adding to his sexual torture. She suckled on one ball and massaged the other while Cho began moving her mouth up and down his cock. As his cock repeatedly hit the back of her throat, while her tongue flicked away at the underside, he fet overwhelmed since Hermione was caressing and nuzzling his balls.

Then they both pulled away and looked up at him through hazy eyes. His cock grew even more hard as they swiped their tongue slowly from his pelvis to the tip of his cock on each side. Then they both began suckling up and down his cock at the same time. "Aaagghhh…fucking whores…I'm gonna cum," he sighed deeply.

Then they went for the ultimate. While at the tip of his burgeoning cock, the began kissing each other, lapping at each other's tongues, all the while licking the tip of his cock. They even began caressing each other's tits. With that sight and those physical feelings, he knew he would cum.

"Open your mouths." They eagerly opened up, still playing with each other's breasts as he began pumping himself furiously. "Gonna fuck you bitches up…gonna cum all over your faces….oh fuck! Oh fuck!!" He groaned, thrust out and watched, fascinated, as copious streams of cum sprayed from his cock onto their faces and into their mouths. They fervently swallowed any cum that came directly into their mouths and waited after he finally finished cumming, for him to use a finger on each face to push cum from their face into their mouths. "You like my cum huh? Yeah…you cumwhores…take in all that cum for me," he urged as he fed them, while they lapped it up.

_**Author's note:**__ **don't worry, there IS a part two! Just wait for a little while :D**_

_**Please review AND CHECK OUT WHAT V-TEDDIES ARE! I posted the links to pics of them at the top of this page**._


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: All the characters of this story and the settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

PART 2

Draco then whipped out his wand whispering a few words. Both women were stripped of the tiny fabric they were clad in. Then Hermione was bound to the wall with thick leather intricately wrapped around her body in ornate patterns, which jutted her breasts out. Draco walked towards her, scourgifying her body and then kissing her deep. He then pulled out two miniscule dragon headed nipple clamps, enclosing them onto each nipple, causing her to whimper slightly.

He flicked his wand once more and a vibrator floated towards her pussy dauntingly. She watched as the black machine switched to 'on' and began rubbing from side to side against her clit. Her head rolled back and she purred from the sensations it created. "Good girl" he smirked and turned back around to face Cho.

She was already sitting on an Arabian bedspread wearing a golden vest on her torso and bellowing golden chiffon crotch less pants.

"I am yours for the taking, Master…" she whispered, propped up on her elbow as he approached and ran her fingers down his chiselled pale pecs. His eyes fluttered, as she leaned up and placed feathery kisses along his chest. He pulled her up to her knees, and kissed her, their tongues dancing slowly. His fingers ran through her silky hair to her extremely sllim waist, rubbing circles at its sides and then to her plump ass, squeezing it gently.

As he sighed through the kiss, he thought back to the last time he had slept with anyone other woman than Hermione. It had been almost 2 years. He only shared her with other women when he was feeling very very stressed. Although he didn't like to indulge in other women, he didn't mind much.

His thoughts ran back to the present as Cho began pumping his cock through his trousers slowly, gently, as if coaxing him. He moaned softly as she licked her hand so that he could watch and dove into his trousers, continuing to stroke him directly.

They kissed even more, their tongues extending out of their mouths and rubbing continuously, as she picked up the pace on his engorging cock. He started suckling on her tongue and she gagged minutely in response, which he liked, urging him to do it more. He felt himself getting close to release, her wet palm encasing him and jerking him nearer into the abyss. He turned them around to watch Hermione, who herself was watching them. Cool grey eyes met warm brown ones, even while he continued sucking on Cho's tongue fervently, and as Cho moaned from his unrelenting mouth he felt himself spill into her hand. His cum sprayed onto her waist, but he didn't care as he watched Hermione cum on her vibrator.

He looked back at Cho and released her mouth, giving her a few moments to breathe. She of course, smiled hazily as she dipped her fingers into his cum on her waist and brought it to her mouth, sucking gently, as if savouring the delicacy.

"Dance for me, bellydancer," he ordered, lying on the bed, turning to face her. He scourgified her as she moved back and began dancing. Swivelling her hips, her arms, rolling her torso, it all turned him on. A bowl of grapes appeared next to him and brought one to his mouth, eating it as he watched her vest moved to her side, exposing the curve of one of her mounds. She came closer, swaying her hips and he was focused solely on the peeking of her brown protruding nipple. Before he knew it she was in front of him, jiggling her chest. He chastely grabbed her waist, and she smiled as he pulled her onto the bed.

She settled on top of his waist as he removed her vest and threw it across the room.

Hermione came again, her purring echoing through the room, drawing their attention. In her post orgasmic haze, her eyes narrowed back toward them. Draco knew that she could get quite jealous so he tested the waters. Keeping his eyes trained on Hermione, he leaned forward and bit gently onto Cho's nipple. Hermione lowered her head and glared at him, exhausted, as the vibrator sped up according to his thoughts. He tugged at the nipple with his teeth and let go, Hermione watched it contract back to Cho's body.

Draco repeated the action on Cho's breast once again and then turned back to Cho to continue on with his pleasure. He brushed his fingers across the other nipple as he began suckling on the nipple he was already at. She threw her head back and sighed as his other hand began caressing the bottom of the same breast he was licking and sucking.

"Oh Master…" she whispered and began gyrating on his newly invigorated cock. He thrust his hips along with hers as he changed breasts, continuing with the same techniques.

Her hands had settled on his shoulders, and he let go of her breasts to unzip his trousers and pull his member out to play.

She smiled down at it and got off him to lean with her back against the headboard. He got the hint and nestled comfortably with his chest to her chest, his cock ready to eagerly plunge into her wet hot heat. She pulled his chin up and began kissing him again as he adjusted her legs around him. As they kissed, Hermione watched, as her 3rd orgasm came near, when Cho placed his cock at her entrance and he pounded into her swiftly, earning him a sharp groan from Cho's lips. But as his tongue was still in her mouth, the groan was swallowed, as were any future moans while he thrust slowly into her. Hermione wanted to protest against this but had no strength as her orgasm washed over her once more. As Draco made love to Cho, langorously and powerfully, Cho's eyes fluttered shut and he turned to look at Hermione who was bracing herself for another orgasm soon after the last one. Probably because he urged the vibrator to move at its fastest speed, he smirked to himself.

"Oh Gods Master" Cho whispered into his ear. He took this as a cue to begin kissing her neck, while moving his hips faster.

His pelvic bone was moving against her swollen clit, adding to her stimulation and he sensed this, leaning back into her already bruised lips. He whispered against them "I'm going to pound into you 20 more times. And if you don't come by then, Hermione will lick your cunt. But if you do come by then, you lick hers ok? "

She nodded, trying to concentrate on his words not at his sublime dick. Finally it registered and she opened her eyes as the countdown began.

"20…19…18…" he murmured against her lips, she gripped his arms tightly to get a hold on herself.

_Granger licking your pussy…hmmm _she thought to herself.

"14…13…12" Damn but he had moved just hitting that angle above her cervix.

_But you love girls licking you…_

"That's it baby, I'd like to see you try and control it…9..8…7" So close…she was so close…

"5…4…" and before she knew it, waves of orgasmic pleasure crashed into her, she threw her head back as the feeling spread to her toes and chin.

"OH GODS!" she screamed into the ceiling.

"3…2…1" He smirked and said "awww too bad," while thrusting repeatedly into her, speeding up his pace for his own release.

"Fuck, squeeze me dry, yeah that's it," he moaned as she wrapped her arms underneath his arms to his shoulders.

Finally, he sprayed into her pussy, his mouth opening as if about to say _aaarrghh_ but the sound never came out.

He shuddered as a second load spurted into her cunt. He then pulled out of her and murmured a contraceptive spell on her womb before getting off the bed.

_**Author's note: **__**I originally planned 2 parts, but it seems we need three for the Hermione Draco scene :S**_

_**Review pretty please :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – PART 3

Draco waved his wand & Hermione was moved from her chair near the wall to the middle of the room, suspended by long chains dangling from the ceiling. The look of the leather all over her body made his cock slightly rise from its previously sated position.

"Go on," he urged Cho towards Hermione by running his fingers through her silky long hair. He walked behind Cho and stood beside the two girls as they sized each other up with their eyes.

"Come on ladies, the sun won't shine for ever," he chuckled.

Cho, eager to pleas him, settled one hand on Hermione's slender neck and the other hand upon her hip as she leaned in quite slowly and teasingly brushed her lips across Hermione's.

Hermione almost lunged forward and grasped onto Cho's lips with her own, completely over her desire for teasing. Then both girls began rubbing lips against each other, the kiss slowly progressing to needy tongue dancing, much to Draco's pleasure.

He was so distracted by their mesmerizing kissing that he almost didn't notice the tips of their breasts touching and slightly rubbing up and down together. With a groan at this sight of dusty rose nipples against small dark brown nipples, he grabbed one breast of each and began stroking each nipple with his thumb, hardening them even more.

Then he let his hands wander down their backs to their asses, pushing both together, causing their pussies to rub deliciously, their gratuitous moans ensuing from the feeling.

Hence while they made out, their clits began rubbing against each other, making sighs of pleasure emit from their lips. Just as Draco realized that they were enjoying this thoroughly, he decided it was enough.

"Remember what I told you Cho" he whispered softly but firmly into her ear. She grudgingly pulled away and began lowering to kiss each of Hermione's nipples and slightly suckling on each as Draco moved behind Hermione, kissing her neck and shoulders softly. Hermione rarely experienced Draco's soft side, and consequently tilted her face behind her to allow him to kiss her lips expertly. She moaned and sighed into his mouth when she felt Cho dip her tongue into her bellybutton and she grasped onto his hand as she finally felt Cho's lips kissing along her labia.

Draco then slipped his hard cock into the tightness of her depths, moaning at the warmth and wet surrounding his member. He began thrusting quickly and roughly as Cho sucked on Hermione's clit. Hermione's mind was in overload as she grasped Draco's hand tighter, feeling her orgasm coming closer…

And then he slowed down, still making sure to curve his cock right into her g-spot deeply, but still effectively delaying her orgasm. To sweeten her torture he let the other hand that wasn't being held, reach up to her breast and begin to knead it.

Cho's tongue began running up and down Hermione's sensitive clit during this time, making Hermione swear to Merlin, Draco and anyone else she could think of.

Draco then began thrusting quickly again, this time aiming at her cervix and Cho sensing this, began flicking Hermione's clit at an alarming speed. At this point Hermione began yelling profanities. Draco then thought it fit to slow down again, rolling his hips against hers and let the hand on her breast move up to her mouth and slip two fingers inside, saying "Suck it like you do to my cock babe,"

Indeed she did so, sucking them slowly and thoroughly and he moaned as he imagined her mouth on his cock. The slow rolling of his hips and the added pressure of Cho's tongue on her clit finally urged her orgasm to wash over her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, seeing stars and she shuddered from head to toe, screaming into his fingers, Draco holding her waist to keep her from falling over.

Then he held her up, pushing her torso slightly forward and began ramming into her, awaiting his owm climax. He held Cho's head and pulled her underneath both his and Hermione's body toward his own ass. At first Cho looked at him, confused, but at his knowing smirk she realized what he wanted.

Unsurely, she spread his cheeks and began flicking her tongue into the ridged opening of his hole. He groaned at this woman who was still willing to lick him although it was a new endeavor for her.

She then inserted her tongue into the ring of muscle, trying to slacken the muscle, while he continued plunging into Hermione's depths. He now had his hand on her mouth, muffling her moans and threw his head back as Cho finally loosened the tight ring in his ass hole.

She began thrusting her tongue into the whole, tongue fucking him as he similarly thrust his cock into Hermione even deeper and faster than before as he felt his balls tighten with semen ready to ejaculate.

He pulled out of Hermione, keeping her mouth still muffled and muttered "That's it…argh…lick it you little slut- ARGH!!!" He stroked his cock thoroughly and finally gasped as he let his cum spill onto Hermione's ass. Cho's continued tonguing caused him to pour another wad onto her back.

He then ordered Cho to lick his cum off Hermione's body while he proceeded to kiss Hermione slowly and languorously.

_**Author's note:**__** dear oh dear, I hope this sex scene didn't freak you out… that completes part 3 yall**_

_**SORRY I couldn't update sooner! My family from overseas visited and I was preoccupied with them…so I couldn't sit at all and type a single word.**_

_**Please Review ANNND HAPPY NEW YEAR**_


End file.
